


Bitter Copper

by Cofui



Series: Apex Drabbles [9]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Confusion, Minor Character Death, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, the all father knows whats up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: The beast was a failed attempt at biomechanical engineering. The poor creature was left part machine and part man which left it bloodthirsty. The new mechanics have adapted using blood as fuel and lubricants. Without much blood left for its human flesh, the creature would start to rot and decay.  The beast murdered the whole facility before it escaped, now he's on the move looking for unsuspecting humans to keep his systems topped up. It was a weak game of cat and mouse between the beast and the hunter but every encounter had the same outcome no matter how much they tried.The mouse gets away.
Relationships: Bloodhound & Revenant (Apex Legends), Bloodhound/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Series: Apex Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Bitter Copper

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on the struggle bus when it comes to getting back into the groove of writing, but I'm slowly getting there. I hope you enjoy this little drabble.

"You are our last hope hunter... please... you have to help us. The beast... the beast keeps coming, my people live in fear, we have nowhere else to turn..."

The woman pleads, the tears streaming down her cheek, she was utterly terrified. This beast she speaks of has already claimed ten, she says he comes every two weeks and it's getting rather close to his return. Bloth reached to wipe the tears from her eyes. It was too cold to weep, she'd surely freeze her eyes shut.

"Worry not... this beast will no longer bring harm to your village."

The woman smiled softly as she worked to dry her tears, "Oh thank you! Thank you, dear Hunter, please how may we compensate you for your deed?"

"I require no compensation..." Bloth slung their bag over their shoulder turning their way to the forest, "The All-father wills it..." With that, the hunter trudges through the snow to the dense forest outside the village.

___________

The All-father had strange ways of bringing peoples together. Despite being a nomadic hunter this was not the first time Bloth and this beast have met. This was the beast who always got away from them one way or another, but they'd meet again whether it was the next month or the next year or two.

Blowing warm air into their hands the hunter sat by a small fire outside of an abandoned shack in the woods. Traps we're but a couple paces away, the beast always made the same mistakes. The hunter was starting to wonder if it was on purpose just so he could see them... So he could _taste_ them.

The beast was a failed attempt at biomechanical engineering. The poor creature was left part machine and part man which left it bloodthirsty. The new mechanics have adapted using blood as fuel and lubricants. Without much blood left for its human flesh, the creature would start to rot and decay. The beast murdered the whole facility before it escaped, now he's on the move looking for unsuspecting humans to keep his systems topped up. It was a weak game of cat and mouse between the beast and the hunter but every encounter had the same outcome no matter how much they tried.

The mouse gets away.

Off in the distance, there's a snap of a branch and a rather familiar growl of anger. The hunter huffs getting up from the fire, the growling continued as thrashing could be seen in the distance. He was angry, angrier than usual.

The beast's optics locked onto the hunter as they approached, he growled as the hunter stalked _him_.

"What are you doing here _beast_."

"I'm here to _feed_ what does it look like," he snapped trying to reach his claws up to cut the rope. The damn hunter accounted for everything: his hyper-extended joints, claws, and teeth. He was trapped all for their amusement. "But it's like you to show up in the most inconvenient times."

The hunter hums softly... they could easily kill the creature and never have to deal with this again... but this was a tortured soul lost in his way. Bloth pulled out his knife to cut the ropes, they knew the beast wouldn't run after being caught.

The beast flexed its joints eyeing the hunter, "How many times are we going to meet like this hunter... and how many more times are you going to let me get away..." 

Bloth pondered on the idea, sliding the knife back into its holster. Much like the hunter the beast was nomadic, after he was caught he was on his way.

"This is the last time..."

The creature's optics widened slightly before a growl softly grew in his chest, "Is that a threat hunter..."

"No... I'll travel with you," the hunter spoke softly undoing their gear, "My blood type keeps you fuller longer."

The beast eyed their scarred skin from their neck to their shoulder, he could hear their blood pulse through their veins. His mouth water thinking of the bitter copper taste, the hunter's proposition didn't sound so bad if he could taste that every week.

"Take what you need, but know once you do our deal is sealed."

The creature ran his fingers across their skin, previous marks were scarred welted, it shouldn't have brought him as much excitement as it did. "What's stopping me from killing you right now hunter..."

Bloth remained calm, they weren't afraid of death but they also knew he wouldn't kill them, "Nothing, but if I'm dead then you'd have no more."

The beast laughed softly before sinking his teeth into their flesh, the bitter copper flooding his mouth. The hunter grunted softly tilting their head, they try to steady their breath to fight the pain.

He drew the hunter closer, their blood doing wonders for his body. Bloth hissed softly as he licked over their wounds, "Revenant..."

The beast chuckles darkly hearing his name drip from their mouth... it definitely sealed the deal for him. 


End file.
